which is the devil ?
by Snowysky01
Summary: hatsune miku is a devil, one day she have a assignment to make a certain boy cry in front of her. his name is kagamine len. but miku is a really kind devil. she can't do anything evil. will she can do it ? or she will give up?
1. Chapter 1

**WHICH IS THE DEVIL?**

**CHAPTER1: THE JOB**

A teal haired girl came out from the darkness and bowed in front of a tall blonde haired girl. The blonde haired girl gave her a nod and she stand up. She wore a black jacked and a black skirt with a white line in the bottom of the skirt ( sorry my taste of fashion is just lame). The blonde haired girl wore a black sleeveless shirt. In her back there is something weird , there are a pair of wings, the pair of black wings. She waited patiently while the blonde haired girl spoke with the other.

Miku P.O.V

" yeah rin-sama? I'm here to answer your call?" I talk to her.(rin is the leader of the devil)

There is a silent, and I could feel the other around me is whispered something. "there s a human , it's really annoying , and make our position threatened. I commanded you, the devil, hatsune miku to make this human life more difficult and make him cry in front of you!"

My eyes widened but I remained calm and answered

"yeah rin-sama! I will quickly go to human world. Who is this boy rin-sama if I can ask?"

Rin-sama stared at me ,and gave me a letter with black envelope. With that I bowed for the last time for her and quickly fly to human world (don't forget she is a devil ).

**AT HUMAN WORLD**

The teal haired devil floated in the air and stared at a group of human. She searched for that human, while reading the letter in the black envelope. Her eye looked at a blonde-haired boy, a evil smirk appear in her face.

"I found you, kagamine len!"she happily said and fly toward near the boy. Finally she landed on top of the tree near that boy. She observe the blonde boy from the distance. The boy seem to talked with a brown haired girl in a school park.

"you can't do that to me!"the brown haired girl snapped at the boy with teary eyes. But the boy just looked at the girl "I already give you everything!"

"you give it to me on your own will, I don't asked for it"the boy said calmly didn't care about the girl heart. " I want to break up" with that last word he said, he walked toward a bench.

The blonde boy didn't feel any guilty. He took his bag and walked away from the park. The teal haired girl followed him, float in the air, high enough so no one noticed her. The blonde boy stopped when an old man talk to him, asked him about something. The devil stopped too and landed on the top of t he nearer tree.

"excuse me boy, do you know this address?"the oldman asked while giving the boy the address.

"I don't know , don't bother me and asked other people" he said to the oldman without looking at him.

"excuse me son, can you said it again ?"

"I don-!" he stopped and suddenly a evil smile appeared in his face "just walk at this way, and turn right, and keep walking and you'll found it"

"thank you son!" the oldman said happily and headed to that direction. When the oldman turn right a scream came and a sound of something fell in the water.

"hahahhhahahaha! That was a way to a river! Stupid oldman hahahhahahaha!" The blonde boy laughed. The teal haired devil clenched her hand.

"WHAT A JE-AH...WHAAAAAA!" the devil about to shout but fell to ground, captured the boy attention. "oouuuchhh… that really hurt!" the devil said and caress her butt.

"who are you weirdo?" the blonde boy asked and looked annoyed , that girl had interrupted his funny moment. "usually on the tree is a monkey"

"I'm not monkey or weirdo, I am a devil my name hatsune miku! AND YOU THAT WAS REALLY HORRIBLE , YA KNOW ?! HE IS AN OLDMAN! YOU DEVIL (isn't you're the devil, miku?) !"

"ahh thanks ! are you a crazy weirdo , ahh that explain why you at the top of tree." He said calmly.

"I'm really a devil! If you didn't believe me, wait for a moment!" she closed her eyes and concentrate, a pair of black wings appeared in her back " this is the proof, and I'm a real devil. But my name is hatsune miku and I'm here to make you suffer so nice to meet you and please take good care of me kagamine len " the devil said while bowed( a really nice and good devil isn't she?) in front of the blonde boy.

"a strange girl, so you cosplaying huh? A well made wings " he commented and walked away while said "whatever I don't care anyway"

"don't walk away , don't ignoring me! I'm the devil that will make you suffer" she said but being ignored again. " you can ignoring me but you can't get away from me , kagamine len."

The sky was dark and the moon appeared at the sky. the teal haired devil float in the air, under her was a house. She keep stared at that house and a evil smirk appeared again.

Miku P.O.V

"I found it ! that jerk house! I will make surprise for him!"I said as I fly toward that house, I entered his house by the window. I knocked at the window glass and said" excuse me !"

That len walked toward the window and opened the window. " who a-!"

" I came back to surprise you"I cut off him. "hey are you surprised?" I asked him because he didn't show any reaction.

"idit. How can I surprised if you knocked and asked for it ? stupid weirdo" he said with a boring expression.

"you're not surprised I could find your house and got inside your room?" I asked while looked at his room. The room is very messy, there are clothes every where.

"you can just ask the other people, my neighbor" he said coolly "now, stupid weirdo just get out of here."

My attention turned to him and smiled to him. " first I'll get out if you believe me , that I'm a devil"

"okay okay , I believe you was a stupid devil! Now get out of my house." He said with a boring and annoyed face.

"second I'll leave you house when I finished messing with your life" I smirked " so please take care of me !"

Chapter 1 end


	2. Chapter 2

**WHICH IS THE DEVIL**

**CHAPTER2: FIRST DAY **

Len P.O.V

"I'll leave when I finished messing up your life, so please take care of me" she said that with a smile on her face.

I sighed "okay, now, so you're a devil ?" I asked her and she just nodded. "you want to make me suffer?"

"that its. You finally believe me" she smiled sweetly at me.

"do as your like. That is only you can do it" I said coolly at her.

I walked to first floor and began to continue what I was did early, I began to cook. I peeled the carrot and other vegetable, I put the carrot in the boiled water. Somehow that devil face came out in my mind. I wondered why that annoying girl really quiet. I was about to checked what she did in my room , but then she came out with a bundle of my clothes.

"where is the washing machine? Your room is pretty messy, ya know !" she said and walked toward me.

I showed it to her and said " this is free right?" I walked to the desk and sit down. At this position I can observed her and saw what she do. I stared at her and notice, she has a really long silky teal hair, and tied it in two pony tail. Her hair length was about her knee, she also has a pale white skin, it's looked really soft. My gaze now observed her face, her face was pale white too , but her cheeks was painted pink. She has a big and vivid green eye , I looked away and began to eat my food.

"what are you eaten?" she asked me ,and suddenly sit beside me. "its look delicious"

"stop drooling at my food ! just wait here and I'll give you this soup." I said and go back to kitchen and came out with a bowl of leek soup. "this is it! Eat this all"

In 5 minutes all of the soup was empty, I looked at her, she smiled sweetly at me again and said " ya know , you are not that bad at all, you have a good heart. I can see it"

" wha…whatever" I said and walked away tried to hide my face that was blushing. ' what it is ? why I blushed?" I wash up my dish and go back to the dinner room only to found that devil already sleep in the desk. "this girl …. Even you is a devil but still….you're the weirdo."

I walked away headed toward my bedroom, ignoring her, didn't care about her. She better go back to hell when I woke up.

-o-o-o-o-

"wake up , len! Wake up or you will be late!" miku tried to wake him up. She shook his body and called again " len! Woke up! The clock is already 7.30 y know !"

"what's ! Give me another 10 minutes. I'm tired…"the blonde boy said and slept again.

" Wake up now . jezzz wake up or I will throw water to your head!"the girl said and snapped her finger, in an instant came out water, and his head and bed all soaked.

"grrr….what is this ?"he protested and getting out from the bed. "you still in my house?"

"that because you didn't wake up, len!" she said while took a school uniform and thrown it at the blonde boy. "and I know you didn't like awake early in the morning"

"len? What with that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"because if I call you kagamine len , its too long you know!" she said while sticking her tongue at him.

"do as your like, I don't care anyway." He said calmly and walked to bathroom.

"I won't give up!" she shouted.

Miku P.O.V

I Walked to window, jump out and fly away, I sit down at the roof and stretching my hand.

"I can't sleep ,because I'm thinking about how to make him suffer. That len is too cool, or cold hearted" I said to myself. And looked at the blue sky. "today it's a nice day."

I heard a crack sound, and saw that len came out from his house with a bag in his back. I looked at his figure, he have a bright blonde hair and pair of blue eyes. It's really a nice combination, but his face always calm, expressionless. It seem like he never smiled. What a waste for his handsome face.

"I wonder what he look like when he smiling." I murmured at myself and fly toward him and walked beside him. The situation was really quiet so I managed to say something " today you go to school really early len?"

He glared at me and said "thanks to someone that wake me at 5 in the morning"

"hehehe, its seeing you really pissed off , my info was right huh? Lenny re~a~ll~y~p~Iss~e~d~of~f! I said playfully.

"you're too friendly, devil" he said while glared at me. "you're not messing with my life because I don't suffer at all."

The two of us stopped talk and keep walking until we reached the school gate. He challenged me , so I would accepted it. " you had said it, so don't regret it!" with that I disappeared from his sight.

I hid in tree near him , and said to myself "stop being so weak, and I have to make a plan!" I started thinking a way , some plan to made him suffer.

Normal P.O.V

RINNG~

The bell rang, the time for music lesson. All the student began to walk toward the music class. The blonde boy walked lazily, he still sleepy.

He murmured " damn it! Itl was that weird devil fault. I'm so sleepy"

In the distant from behind wall ( don't forget miku is devi), the teal haired devil stared at the blonde boy " khu..khu..khu…my plan will succeed," she smirked evilly.

Finally the blonde boy arrived at the class, he took a seat near the window, exactly like the devil had planned. A few minute later the teacher came in.

"*cough*sorry for my lateness. Now get your flute. Today we will test your ability to play a flute, begin with number one" the brown haired teacher said.

One after one the student went to in front of the class. After a 5 minute was the blonde boy turn. H took his flute from his bag and realized there was a note. The note said 'enjoy this! I had put glue in your flute!'

"what the heck is this?" he murmured, a bit confused.

"what wrong len?" the teacher asked and all the student looked at him.

"no…. . uhmnnn forget my flute, so instead of playing flute can I just sing?" he asked.

All the girl squealed and blushed, the teacher was couldn't say no to him. all this time the teal haired devil just stared and wondered " why all the girl happy when len want to singing? She totally forgot about her failed plan.

Chaper2 ~end~


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS THE CHAPTER 3 PLEASE ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**WHICH IS THE DEVIL?**

**CHAPTER 3: failed plan**

He began to sing a song, all the student suddenly became quiet. The teal haired devil, blinked and her jaw open.

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu aware no futago

kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba

boku wa aku ni date natte yaru

kitai no naka bokura wa umareta

shukufuku wa kyoukai no kane

otonatachi no katte no tsugou de

bokura no mirai wa futatsu ni saketa

tatoe sekai no subete ga

kimi no teki narou to mo

boku ga kimi o mamoru kara

kimi wa soko de waratte ite

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu aware no futago

kimi o mamoru sono tame naraba

boku wa aku ni date yaru

tonari no kuni dekaketa toki ni

machi de mikaketa midori no anoko

sono yasashi na koe to egao ni

hitome de boku wa koi ni ochimashita

dakedo oujo ga ano ko no koto

keshite hoshii to negau nara

boku wa sore ni kotaeyou

doushite namida wa tomaranai

kimi wa oujo boku wa meshitsukai

unmei wakatsu kuruoshiki futago

"kyou no oyatsu wa buriosshu dayo"

Kimi warau mujaki ni warau

Mou sugu kono kuni owaru darou

Ikareru koku min tachi no te de

Kore ga mukui da to io no naraba

Boku wa aete sore ni sakarou

"hora boku no fuku ni kashite ageru!"

"kore okite sugu o nigenasai"

"daijoubu bokura wa futago da yo"

"kiito dare ni mo wakaranai sa"

Boku wa oujo kimi wa toubosha

Unmei wakatsu kanashiki futago

Kimi o aku da to iu no naraba

bOku date onaji chi nagareteru

mukashi-mukashi aru tokoro ni

akugyaku hidou no oukoku no

chouten ni kunrin shiteta

totemo kawaii boku no kyoudai

tatoe sekai no subete ga

kimi no teki no narou to mo

boku ga kimi o mamoru kara

kimi o dokoka de waratte ite

moshimo umarekawareru naraba

sono toki wa mata asonde ne

Everyone in the class, fascinated, including miku, she stared in awe. Everyone in the class clapped and all the girls in class blushed. The teal haired devil landed on the ground, still dazed.

Miku P.O.V

His voice was melodious, like a bird. I couldn't believe he was same person, just now , len was a cold person, but when he singing he very warm.

" he very strange" I whispered at myself. Then I felt someone throw something at me. I managed to catch it, "a paper?" I looked above me, the paper came from above. I noticed a pair of blue eyes, he smirked and pointed at the paper. I unfolded it and realized there was writing on the paper. its written " you prank didn't hurt me" I looked above again. He was on the second floor, he sticking his tongue at me.

"baka" he said and paying attention to the lesson again, still smirk.

"jezzz… I still have a lots of plan for you, just wait." I said. "oohh! The bell rang, let's see, the suffering face of len" I said and got inside. len walked out of class, he was surrounded by the girls. All the girl blushed. He ignored them and heading to his other class. I watched from behind the wall. "there is my plan." I put a banana peel. right before the turn to his class. I began to smirked.

Len stopped, and looking at the floor. He looked at something and said "be warned, there is a banana skin, which is not len please do not go this way!". He turned, voiding the banana peel. And walked to his class.

"I failed again!" I cursed under my breath. "then I have to wait until lesson over. I actually had a chance at lunch time but it's time to eat, can't him while eating. I have principles" I flew to roof top, I looked at the sky. "its reminded me of len. It's pretty." I smiled at myself, without realizing I started to fall asleep.

ring~~.

"hmnn…it's really noisy~~" I groaned and refusing to wake up, then I realized "ohh! That's right! I want to look at my last plan!" I said happily and flew inside school. The first thing I saw inside was same as before, len surrounded by girls again "he's really popular, huh?" I looked at him, he still coll as ever too.

"jezzz, can all of you get off me?" he snapped. All of them surprised and squealed. "jezzzz…. It will take a long time!"

Two hours had passed, finally all of the girls go away, leaving len alone. He sighed and started to walk away. He opened his locker and took out his shoes. I saw him stop and looked at the shoes. He seemed like, he was talking. I saw his body shaking and his shoes were falling to the floor. "what happen to him? le-!" I about to called him but stopped, he revealed his face to me.

"puph~! Hahahahhah!wha-!hahahhahaahhahaha! wha`….hahaha what with her? Hahhahaaha" he laughed. He laughed? He laughed freely.

"so he can smile too….i'm really glad" I couldn't help but smiled too.

"hahahhaha, I want hahahhaha lucky ll the girls already gone. Hahhahaha" I still stared at him, still fascinated by him, he very handsome. "hey, you can come out now, stop hiding I know you're here!" he said a bit loud.

I came out, and find he already stop laughing. He stared at me, his hand holding something. " yo…yu al…already stop laughing? " I stuttered.

"you have no hope." He said to me. " how can you become a devil?"

" actu….actually there is story behind its." I said in a low voice. "I come to the wrong room."

Chapter 3 ~end~

* * *

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW ITS!


End file.
